Thats not Funny
by MarinaM
Summary: Yuna, Rikku, Lulu realize that they all have some strange feelings toward Auron. Is that love? Could it be LOVE? Read and find out! Lots of surprises with pairings! R&R.
1. I like You

**A/N: As always, I dont own anything. Not Auron ( I really wish I could ), nor Rikkuor the other chars from FFX.

* * *

**

**I like you**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**"Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian." Yuna looked at Sir Auron pleadingly.  
"Come here," said Auron to the young Al Bhed.  
**_'He sounds like he's commanding a dog'_ **Rikku thought to herself, but yet, she obeyed.  
"Show me your face," the stoic gurdian demanded.  
"Oh...okay." Rikku raised her head, eyes tightly closed. She didnt want him to find out that she was one of those 'dirty Al Bhed' people, as the Yevonites called them.  
"Open your eyes." Auron was getting annoyed by the silly game.  
Rikku opened one eye. Her swirly emerald eye met his bottomless brown one. At that moment, Lulu thought that she saw Rikku blushing.  
**_"Hallucinations,"_ **the dark mage said to herself quietly. **  
**"As I thought. " Auron had had a feeling that this girl was an Al Bhed.  
"Uhh...not good?" Rikku looked to the floor, hiding her face from the legendary guardian.** '_That katana can slice me in half...I hope he doesn't hate Al Bhed people...'_  
**"Are you certain?" he asked in disbelief.  
"A hundred percent!" Rikku looked excited, and...happy.** '_That katana hasnt chopped my head off! Cool!'_ **"...anyway, can I?"  
"If Yuna wishes it..."  
**  
**_END OF FLASHBACK  
_**  
"Ev Yuna fecrac ed! ARGH! Fro lyhd oui cyo fryd OUI drehg! Zicd vun UHLA!" Rikku was cursing Auron in Al Bhed, while throwing things around the room.

A roar of thunder, and Rikku bolted and curled into a ball on her bed. "I hate lighting, I hate thunder! I hate lighting, I hate thunder! I hate lighting, I hate thunder EYAH!"

Her hate for Auron instantly dissapeared. While lying on her soft bed, she thought _What is this feeling? What am I feeling for Auron? E mega oui Auron.. E MEGA oui. Ymsucd muja oui, pid mega oui. Oac...dryd sicd pa ed. ...thats what I want to believe, at least. _

Anyways, how did I end up liking that guy? I mean, he's...erm...old? Yup. It sure looks like it. He's a meanie? A hundred and twenty percent. Hes cold? Like an icicle. She hadn't noticed the time flying by quickly.

Meanwhile, Yuna was in the lobby of the Inn. Alone? Not quite.

"Sir Auron...? Why are you still awake?" Yuna didn't expect anyone to still be up.  
"I should ask you the same thing." Auron was surprised too. "Why would a summoner such as yourself walk off somewhere in the middle of the night?"  
"Oh. Um..." Yuna took a step back, looking on her feet. "Sir Auron..."

_She's blushing._

The ronin saw her red tinged face and was a bit worried. _Naturally. She is my summoner, after all._

"Yuna...? Are you feeling alright?" He came close to her, only a step away.  
"Why...? Don't I look alright..? " Still staring at her feet, Yuna couldnt raise her bi-coloured eyes to face Auron.  
"Well, considering the fact that your face is red, I suspected that you might have a fever."  
"Ah! My face is red?" She covered her face with her both hands. _Oh dear._

They spent a few minutes like that. Auron was getting annoyed by the situation.

"So, what business do you have here, at this time of night?"

Yuna finally overcame her shame and...fear? What could she be afraid of?

_"Sir Auron, I have a request. Could you...can you...spend the night with me?"

* * *

_

**Another story. :) Now, click - click the " Review " button, ok? I need feedback too, you know? BTW, just to tell you guys, Im still working on my other fic ( " Are you trying to hurt me? " ) ! So dont worry! **


	2. First Kiss

**A/N: Alrighty! The second chapter is up:) I was working really hard on this one, so please review! XD Oh! And one more thing! Auron is a bit out of character in this chapie. >.> But he will be back to his " original " self in the third chapter -- dont worry! ;) Till now, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**First Kiss**

If Auron was Tidus, he would fainted. But since Auron is still Auron, he's standing on his two feet-- regardless how he is shocked." Yuna, is it me, or did you just ask me to _spend the night with you_? I hope that I am hearing things ...? "

Yuna blushed deeply again. Her heart was beating like crazy, ready to jump out... " Oh ..! That's not exactly what I meant to say, Sir Auron! Not _spend_ , but ... just ... stay. "

Auron blinked a few times, then asked her another question: " What for? "

That was the question, that can't be answered quickly.. Of course Yuna knew the answer .. But she couldn't make herself talk, too difficult. So Summoner just kept silent. Auron sighed and turned around to sit back on the comfy sofa.

Out of the blue, he felt a gentle touch-- his hand was in Yuna's hands, holding him tightly.

" Yuna ..? "

" Please ... Stay.. " Her voice was trembling, tears rolled from her bi-colored eyes. Now, she was looking at him, straight in the eye. No fear or worry left. Just plea in tearful eyes...

" Fine. Whatever. Although I'm not prone spending time alone with a lady."

Yuna giggled on that one. " Don't worry Sir Auron.. It's not a date or something. I just don't want to be alone tonight. "

" Hmph. " Auron looked at Yuna, then on their hands. " Now that I won't run away, you can let go of my hand. "

She nervously took her hand away. " I'm sorry. " Yuna smiled-- _she's beautiful_ -- but Auron traced that thought off as soon as he thought of it.

_She's a Summoner.. Braska's little girl... I mustn't ... But then again, why not?_

" So, MLady Summoner, what's next? " Auron was acting weird. Well, perhaps not weird, but not like he always do. He took his collar off-- revealing his scary-looking scar on his face. He corrected his glasses and then slightly smiled at Yuna.

For a moment there, Yuna was shocked. Her eyes wide open and mouth opened a little. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

" Erm.. Sir Auron..? " Yuna wasn't sure anymore... is it real or not? This place, this night, who knows, maybe she's just sleeping peacefully right now? " Are you... " Yuna touched his face. .. real? " Tracing the lines of his scar with her delicate fingers.

Touching his lips along the way too. Her mind was dizzy and her vision was getting blurry somehow.

_What's happening with me? What am I ..?_

Auron closed his eye. He felt sweet electricity running through his body with every touch of Yuna's fingers.

_'Hypnotizing.'_ Ronin thought._ 'Even more-- it's like " driving crazy ", but...'_

Yuna finally realized what and with whom she's acting so freely. She took one step back from Auron, blushing deeply while looking on her feet.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sir Auron! I don't know what's gotten into me .. I ask you, please, forget about my rudeness..? "

" ... " Auron closed his eye again. And sighed-- defeated. " Apology accepted "

" I can't say that I didn't enjoy that moment ... " Yuna was talking to herself, hoping that the Guardian in front of her wouldn't hear it.

" So what made you stop? " Auron raised his eyebrow.

The young Summoner was stoke down by this question. " You heard ..? "

" I'm not deaf. " He came closer to Yuna's small figure and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. " Care to join me..? "

" Join you ..? " Yuna looked at him while her eyes were blurring again. It was difficult too tell-- is she about to cry, or is her gaze full of lust. Yuna surely knew. _It was lust_.

" ... Join me on a little walk outside? I hope rain doesn't bother you, MLady? "

" Not at all ... "

_Outside--_

It was raining very hard. Flashes of lightening were followed by roars of thunder. They were walking calmly. The weather didn't bother them. Suddenly, Yuna rushed forward, leaving her Guardian behind.

" Sir Auron! " Yuna called out to him. " Can you came here? "

Auron was clueless.. He had no other choice then to catch up with his Summoner anyways, why asking to came here?

When he finally reached the hill where Yuna was standing, he saw her .. _crying?_

" Yuna…? What's wrong? " Auron felt guilty somehow.

" This may be our last chance you know..? "

" Last chance for wha--? "

Before he could finish the sentence, he felt Yuna's lips on his own. Her sweet lips brushing against his.. He knew, it _was so wrong._ But he couldn't stop his body. He placed his left hand on her waist, pushing Yuna's fragile body closer to his, while his right arm was gently squeezing her shoulder. Yuna wanted to moan from pleasure.

_**It was her first kiss..**_


	3. Unwritten Rule

**A/N: I dont own anything. -- Hey! I really wanted to thank people whos actually reading this! XD **

**Cazzyrulz - your idea about Tidus busting in.. Maybe something like that will happen in the future chapters. :)**

**HypernatedRikku - Yeah. I like Auron x Yuna sometimes more then Aurikku.. XD But I cant really say, which pair is cuter though..**

**Vdeoxgames - Dont hurt me! ;;**

**Chibi-Sorrow - Im really glad that you liked that story! ( I love you! ;P ) **

**May-VeggieGirl1 - Tidus and Wakka will be TOTALLY lost. ) I think everyone would be in their place.**

**Shadows-of-flame, Kuro Kinyoubi, Rikku-Sphere Hunter and Aurons Fan - MUCH THANX! XD**

**It turned out a really long A/N .. Oh well. Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Unwritten Rule. **

The next morning, both of them - Yuna and Auron acted like nothing happened. Of course, something changed in Yunas heart. _Forever_.

Rikku was happy and jumping all over the place! Sure thing, they finally left the Thunder Plains. Yuna smiled at Rikku, when the young Al Bhed embraced her.  
" Youre happy? " Summoner asked her cousin.  
" You bet! Finally! No more lightning! No more thunder! Yay! " Rikku started to dance around the place, but then--_ she flipped_.

During her dance she didnt see  
Auron walking calmly in front of her.. so she felt down on him. It was loud fall.

Two bodies were lying on the floor, beneath them, the ice cracked a little. The mighty katana -- Aurons legendary weapon which was always seen on his strong  
shoulders-- was lying in frozen bushes of Macalania Forest.

Everyone, even Kimahri stoped to see -- which way Auron will choose to chop Rikkus head off? Vertical way? Or horizontal?  
Rikku knew, when she will stand up - shes dead. _So its better to pretend that I fainted. Great idea! _

" Hmph." Auron grumped as always, while trying to stand up. No matter how Rikku is small .. shes not a feather. " Rikku. "  
_No answer.  
_Everyone just froze for the time being-- silently looking at the quite amusing scene.  
" Rikku..! " Auron was getting angry.  
_Still no response.  
_

" Fine then.. " Auron crawled forward, freeing himself from the weight of a annoying Al Bhed. He stood up slowly, took his katana and continued his  
way to Macalania Temple-- without a word to anyone, he just took one short glance at Yuna.. But the Summoner havent noticed..  
He walked past others, to the icy road ahead, leaving Rikku lying on the floor.  
" ARGH! You are such a meanie, Auron! " Rikku screamed out at him. But it was her mistake. The mighty fiend-- Chimera was attracted to her loud yell.

_So the fight begins.  
_

Yuna, Lulu and Auron steped forward to banish this monster once and for all. Yuna took a sad look at Aurons back.. She closed her eyes and have spoken.

" Sir Auron .. " Auron turned to her direction, as well as everyone. ".. it is a honor. "  
Rikku blinked a few times, she dont get it. Well, no one does. Only Yuna and Auron understood each other ...  
" Thanks. " Auron said blankly.

_After this confusing moment, the battle continious..  
_

" Firaga. " The cold voice have spoken. Lulus magic was so powerful, but yet again, the beast was still standing on its two feet. For a while there, everything was going fine.

The trio was acheving victory easily.  
" Dont they need any help AT ALL? " The Al Bhed girl was getting bored-- nothing to do.  
" Auron and Lulu are good Guardians. They can protect Yuna. Kimahri not worry. " Rikku couldnt help it, but to open her mouth. It was the first time, when the furry blue cat ( cat huh? ) have spoken to Rikku directly.

_But every good moment should be followed by a bad one. Its an unwritten rule._

The Chimera was raising his mighty claw to attack the Dark Mage. _Blood. _  
_Flash. Shock in crimson eyes_. The Stoic guardian was falling into her opened arms. Fresh blood from Aurons body was falling to the frozen floor.  
His eye was opened a little.. The blood .. It seemed it was everywere.

Lulus belts made a loud sound, when she and the body of the Ronin made contact with floor.  
" Auron! " Yuna and Rikku screamed in horror synchronously.  
Lulu screamed out in panic: " Yuna! Heal him! Dont just stand there! DO SOMETHING! " It was the first time, when Yuna saw her female Guardian so angry.

Yuna began to cast Cura, meanwhile, Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri runed forward to oppose Chimera. The Rhonso finished it quickly by using one of his special attacks - " Lancet. " When the body of monster turned into a cloud of pyrefliers, Tidus rushed to Auron as fast as he can. No matter how Auron was grumpy, cold and impolite with him, hes still a " father figure " to a boy from Zanarkand..

" Auron! " He set next to Rikku-- she was crying. " Hey you! Say somethin! "  
But Aurons eye was closed and he was speechless. The nervious silence held for few seconds.

Then Rikku patience broke apart.  
" DAMN YOU! Just open your eye! AURON! AURON .. auron .. " She felt on her knees, repeating Aurons name over and over again. She never felt so crushed before. Yuna cried too. As well as .. Lulu? Yes.. Believe it or not, but her crimson eyes were soaking wet from tears. Kimahri kept silent as always..

Tidus was  
squeezing Aurons hand and looking at him pleadingly. Wakka was stunned by the situation. The mighty Guardian that he respected -- ALL Spira respected Sir Auron!  
But now.. Hes lying on the ground. Speechless. Breathless.

Yuna began to cast another Cura spell, no matter how shes worn out. No wonder that shes tired! It was fourth Cura in-a-row!  
" Cur-- ..! " But Yuna didnt have any strength to keep up anymore.. so Summoner has fallen to her silent Guardians chest-- unconcious.  
" Yunie..? EEK! " Rikku yelped in panic and fear, her emerald eyes were huge as watermellons. " Hey Yunie! Wake up! "  
" Poor thing .. " Lulu gently traced the lines of Yunas eyelids with her cold fingers.

" Hey guys, we should hurry up, ya? " Wakka was getting worried. " We need to pass these woods quickly! Yuna and Sir Auron need to rest! "  
" Right-o! To the Travel Agency! " Rikku stood up and ran ahead..

_At the Travel Agency--  
_  
Yuna and Auron were lying in their rooms, neither of them have awaken. To make sure that both of them will be fine at night, the rest of the party decited to  
split in two groups and keep an eye on the fainted allies.

" Kimahri will stay with Yuna. " The Rhonso have spoken. No one even doubted, that he will stay with Yuna.  
" Hey! Wait up, ya! " Wakka has screamed to Kimahri. " Hey. " he stoped to ask Tidus. ".. arent you coming too? "

Tidus was lost. On one side-- there was Yuna, the girl that he errr .. ok,ok! Time to admit the truth. The girl that he loved.. At the same time, on the other side--  
the man who took care of Tidus for TEN years. Decisions, decisions ...

" Erm. When you make up your mind, show up, ya? " Wakka was gone.  
" So.. umm-- Rikku? " Tidus was searching for advice in Rikku.  
" Huh? " Rikku blinked few times. " Whats up with you? "  
" What I really wonder .. _why are you still here_? " Lulu asked while entering the room where Auron was resting.  
" Lulu? Youre not going to Yuna? " Tidus was stunned by Lulus choice.

But Lulu already closed the door-- she havent heard the question.  
Rikku felt jealousy burning in her heart.

" _Veha. Emm mad oui cbahd dra drec hekrd fedr SO Auron.. Pid haqd desa.. Pa yvnyet Lulu.. pa jano yvnyet_. " she mumbeled walking towards the room where her cousin was sleepin.

" Hey, Rikku! " Tidus ran-- in order to catch up with young Al Bhed.  
Lulu was sitting next to Aurons bed. Looking at his face silently. She felt burning tears on her cheecks.

" But why..? Why must everyone around me suffer? "  
The hours flew really fast.  
****

**_The Dark Mage havent noticed that she falled asleep on Aurons chest. _**

* * *

**Here it is! Now push the " Review " button, okie? Muja oui!**


End file.
